Drops of Jupiter
by MeMeDoTa
Summary: Reyna has to deal with Jason coming back, and the turmoil that she has to go through along with it. It's hard though. But even harder when you didn't just lose love, you lost your best friend.


**Hey Guys! I'm new to and I'm loving it already! This Fanfic was one a wrote a while back, And I ship Jeyna! This is my first one, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO or DoJ. **

Reyna drove to Long Island. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to destroy the home of people like them, also because they had kept Jason safe for all those months... When he had returned, Reyna had been overjoyed to see him safe, thinking he might re-join the legion, two leaders against the world. She shook her head and laughed. Of course not. She had been so stupid to think that Jason would not have a girlfriend over this long period of time. When the ballista had fired on Rome, and after they left, she went to her room, crying._ Why?_ she thought. _Take me with you! Why didn't you remember my name like Percy did with Annabeth? Your so different now. I miss you even though I saw you. Because I don't know you that well anymore._

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere_

_With Drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey_

_He walks like summer and talks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

_Since his return from the stay on the moon_

_He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey _

And he showed up with that girl holding his hand, that pretty girl with flawless an skin and sleek light hair and her eyes... and thats when the pain washed over Reyna, because she has never been pretty, with her dark Puerto Rican skin, her black hair and her dark eyes that shown with years of pain. And now she's riding Scipio, and she is almost to Greece. And the only reason she's doing this is because of him, because party she's worried, and partly she wants to see how exactly perfect this Venus girl is. And she sees there ship, with the saytr on it. She's about to head down when she sees a flash of black lightning. The House of Hades. She hopes with her heart that Jason is alive. She had sacrificed so much for him and him only.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_That heaven is overrated _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Then she put Scipio out of his misery and burst into tears. Not just because she lost her horse, but because she realized that its pointless, and Jason will never love her back. And she can't undo the past, so she is stuck with nothing. But she manages not to cry when Jason comes, even though he's so greek now, so different from her best friend she had so long ago. Her heart nearly shatters at the sight, but she acts calm during the meeting. (She also manages not to have a heart attack when she finds out Frank is praetor). She vanishes into the shadow with the son of Pluto by her side, and the last thing she sees is Jason's anguished face, and she can't decide if he's torn for her or the statue. She assumes its the statue. He fell for the Venus child, and there is nothing she can do about it.

_Well now he's back from that soul vacation_

_Chasing his way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey _

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land _

As she fights off a monster, she flashes back to the time when she and Jason toppled the black throne. She had let Jason take the credit, and he had winked at her, a silent thank had been there secret to laugh about while eating dinner with the cohorts. She would nudge his arm and he would brush a strand of hair out from her eyes with his hand. It was those moments she cherished, it was those moments that made her cry. All of a sudden, the monster is vaporized, and the satyr turns to her and asks 'Are you alright cupcake?' with a look of genuine concern on his face. She nods, but he can read her thoughts, and he knows she is lying. She turns her head away from him and walks toward Nico to take them to there next destination.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had. . .and me._

She remembers the time the legion had a prom, and Jason had asked her to the dance. As friend of course. She had been over the moon that night. They had talked and laughed, and once when Gwen embarrassed him, she had stood up for him. Jason whispered a thank you in her ear, and led her to the dance floor. They had danced for what seemed like a perfect forever, she could hear his heart beating. She shook herself out of it. _Focus. _She thought. The next thing she saw was Camp Half-Blood, and it took her breath away. It was nothing like the legion. It seemed like a holiday resort for demigods. But her heart sank when she saw the troops dressed for battle, but she could sense they didn't want to fight. Then a big, loud military commander with stringy brown hair pointed in there dropped their weapons and headed toward the hill. For a moment, Reyna felt a rush of pride. She had done it.

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day_

_Head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

The statue glowed with a bright golden light, and suddenly, the gods appeared, a mix of Roman and Greek, hand in hand. Zeus and Juno, Neptune and Athena, Bacchus and Demeter, Pluto and Peresphone. All were at peace with there forms. Zeus stepped forward and made a speech about going to Greece and defeating Gaea, but all Reyna can think about is his son, Jason. Now she could see how similar Jason and Jupi-and Zeus were. They both looked like leaders, with loud voices booming across demigods. That made her heart ache. She could never get him back. She knew it. But, she thought. Maybe if she prayed to Venus, she could grant her wish. Jason was her sun, moon and stars. She would sacrifice anything for him, even her own life. Percy had been nice, but he was Annabeth's boyfriend, and he was nothing compared to Jason. _Jason Grace. _She thought. She told herself to stop it. Her sole purpose was to help with the war. Not to go chasing after some boy. _Not some boy_ she thought. _Jason._

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na naaa, oh oh ohhh_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na naaa, oh oh ohhh_

She was on the battlefield on the original Mount Olympus. Frank, Hazel and Leo were battling left and right. Meanwhile, Annabeth had been injured and Percy was tending over her. And then she saw Jason and Piper fighting what was supposed to be_ Jupiter's _opponent. But Jupiter was not there. Reyna seethed. It should be her by Jason's side, not the Venus girl who was aimlessly stabbing at the giant with her knife and getting herself near death several times, on purpose, only to be saved by Jason. Suddenly, Jason turned to Piper and didn't see the king of giants getting up and swinging his sword to him. 'NO!' Reyna cried. She rushed forward and blocked, using all the strength she had. She felt a surge of protective anger. This was _her_ fellow praetor. _Her _partner in combat. _Her_ best friend._ Her_ one and only love. She knocked the giant king over and Jason turned to grin. 'Shall we?' he said, Those words were like music to Reyna's ears. She and him fought side by side like they had for years, knowing each others moves, making up strategies without telling the other, because they had know each other for so long. Then, Zeus stepped into the picture, and together they defeated him, and her hand and Jason's were interlocked together, raised in victory. But then she sees Piper's face and Jason letting go of her hand and leaving her side again.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

She was in the Athena commander tent, taking of her straps of armor. They had defeated Gaea, but in the midst of the cheering, Piper had grabbed Jason's face and kissed him. She had then left the scene. But she didn't cry. She was strong. Then she hears the tent flap opening. She assumes it was Dakota, coming in to congratulate her, drunk on Kool-aid. But she turns around around and it is not the son of Bacchus that is here, but Jason. _Her _Jason. The one with close-cropped hair and electric blue eyes that were rapt with attention, and the one with actual _roman _battle armor and she almost cries with joy when he sees a _gladius_ at his side. He steps forward and takes a deep breath in and starts to speak. 'I'm sorry.' And he sounds completely heartbroken.'Don't be.' she says in a gentle tone. Then she looks around.'Where's Piper?' she asks with a little of edge in her voice. 'She joined the hunters.' he replies. Renya raises her eyebrow. 'And you come to me as last resort.' she says with a bitter tone. Jason grasps her upper arm. 'No.' he says intensely. Then he utters the magic words 'I love you.'

_The best soy latte that you ever ...me._

**Please Read&Reveiw!**


End file.
